Spirit into wild
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: This is a story of a spirit cat that lives among the four clans and his story as he saves the clans after all fire will save the clans what the prophecy doesn't add was the fact that he died in a fire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Rusty the cats end, and a ghost's escape

We find ourselves inside a forest along side tons of cats all of which was staring out into the night towards a place they called the twoleg place for that place had them worried for the building was on fire the cats could see the twolegs scurrying around trying to put out the flames but to no avail then they saw one of the young twoleg kits try and get into the fire for some reason but then they found out why when a scream and cats scream pierced through the night and then wa silenced and every cat watched as the twoleg kit hung her head then soon enough the fire died out and the family that used to live there moved away

Right now

"And that is the story of the old twoleg place that burned down not so far from here" the old cat said to his audience of several kittens

"And even today they say that the place is haunted by a dead kitten that meows every night for it's lost master and friend" the old cat said causing all of the kittens to shiver before their mothers came and collected them but one kit wouldn't leave he was a bit of a chubby kit with a thick coat of shaggy gray fur this was Graykit and he was looking up a the old tom in question

"But has any cat met the spirit cat and talked to it" Graykit asked and to that the old cat could only shrug

"I don't know if they had no one has told me" the old cat said before waving goodbye to the kit and going back into the Elder's den while Graykit went to the nursery with his mother

'I wonder if I will ever meet this Spirit cat' Graykit thought before he fell asleep and in the burned wreckage of the twoleg place a large cry pierced the night

"Huh what what was that" Graykit said waking up from his sleep then looking around he noticed that no one else was awake and hearing the cry again he went to edge of the nursery and pulled up a bit of the wall just enough for a kit of his size {so a average apprentice} to fit through and quickly Graykit slipt through and followed the cries all the way to the two leg place

"Hello hello is anyone in there" Graykit said and hearing another yowl he quickly followed the sound inside and being careful he walked through the burnt nest and soon enough found a cat he was completely covered in soot but Graykit could see the kits fur color and it was as red as fire and even in the moonlight it looked like the cat was made of fire

"Hey are you okay" Greykit asked and seeing the kits head move to him he was surprised when he spotted two green eyes that seemed to flash with a hidden fire

"No I'm just cheery can you help me my paws stuck" the kit said tugging on his paw that seemed to be stuck underneath a large burnt log it looked large but Graykit looked at it closer and realized that if the two of them worked together they might be able to move it

"Okay I'm going to push it at 3 you push as well okay" Graykit said and when he spotted the other kit nod eh started

"1 2 3" Graykit screamed and instantly both pushed on the log and with the other kit wincing from his paw soon enough the log went tumbling the other way and his paw was free and quickly the kit walked away from the place he had been standing in

"Thanks I'm Rusty who are you" Rusty asked looking at the tom that had helped him escape

"I'm Graykit but how did you get your paw stuck there" Greykit asked starting to head over to where the other kit had been standing only for the kit to start pushing him out of the house

"Oh no reason hey why don't we play outside" Rusty said worried and when the two left Rusty made sure that Graypaw didn't see the area where his paw had been stuck because right where he had been standing was the burnt corpse of a cat with tufts of red fur still showing through

* * *

Well I hope you guys like this idea I got it awhile ago ever since I read another story where someone had Danny phantom join a warriors clan I thought well then why not turn Firepaw into a ghost yes no one can beat him know and also as for how Squirrelflight and Leafpool are born I think I figured how maybe you will have to see when that part of the story comes about and please review and vote on the poll


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a ghost in Thunderclan

And it was with surprise the next morning when the cats of thunderclan found Graykit playing in the middle of the camp playing with a much smaller kit who seemed to melt and disappear in the sun light

"Graykit who is this" Bluestar hissed coming down from highrock and along with Graykit's mother walked over to the two kits

"I heard him yowl last night and found him can we keep him please his names Rusty" Graykit said and a yowl came from someone in the crowd that had formed around them

"He's a kittypet" someone yowled and everyone started yelling before Bluestar silenced them

"Graykit where did you find this kit" Bluestar asked trying to figure out where a kittypet could have come from around here the only place that ever had kittypets was the

"I found him trapped in that old twoleg place he's paw was stuck" Graykit said and everyone went silent all of them staring at Rusty who had started to try and sneak away

"Huh hi" Rusty said seeing the other cats behind them as well and started hiding behind Graykit's much larger form

"How and why did you go into the twoleg place young one" Bluestar asked and when he looked at her she watched as his eyes flashed and see could see a fire burn inside

"That's my home why wouldn't I be there" Rusty asked with his head tilted and then Bluestar had her deputy come with her to talk about this weird anomaly but when they returned they found everyone looking around even Graykit

"What happened where's the other kit" Bluestar yowled looking at one of her warriors Tigerclaw

"I don't know we all started talking and when we turned back around the kit was gone" Tigerclaw said while the others looked around then they heard a sound and a squirrel was thrown into camp and when they looked for who sent it they couldn't find anyone but as soon as Bluestar gave her orders for the day she went to find Greykit

"Greykit I want you to come with us into the forest tonight" these words caused everyone to look up

"And I want you to show us where you find that friend of yours" Bluestar finished and happily nodding Bluestar and Graykit raced out of the camp and down the path to the twoleg place and once the entered they found the small kit lying right where he had been stuck and he was wincing in pain and somehow his paw was stuck once again

"No come on I thought I was free please" Rusty cried pulling and tugging on the log trapped once again and without him noticing Bluestar and Graykit snuck up behind a wall and watched him and before Graykit could try and help his friend again Bluestar stopped him

"What Bluestar he got his paw stuck again" Greykit said softly and silent

"Yes but how did he do that" Bluestar said and slowly the two watched as Rusty pulled and tugged and beat his body against the log trying to dislodge it

"Please someone it burns please" Rusty screamed pushing and pulling and in front of her eyes Rusty's fur seemed to change into a burning fire like his body was made of a raging inferno

"Let me go it burns it burns mommy please caretaker please help me" Rusty cried pushing and pulling against the log that was being burned worse by Rusty's form and it was hardening more and more while Rusty burned

"Let go I don't want this let me go I just want to leave" Rusty screamed and at this Bluestar couldn't take it anymore

"Graykit get the right side as far from Rusty as possible and push the log as soon as I say so" Bluestar said and racing the two cats moved till Bluestar was right beside Rusty and could see the body underneath him but shook it off and began counting down

"Know Greykit" Bluestar yowled and together they pushed the log of of Rusty and as soon as it was by the door far away from Rusty did they stop and run back to the crying kit who was laying right beside his own corpse and when she saw that Bluestar moved forward and picked up the body ignoring the taste of ash and decay

"What what are you doing" Rusty asked watching as the she cat started digging a hole

"In giving you a proper burial" Bluestar said before pushing his body inside the hole she made and then began burriang it

"There know there well be no way for something to happen for you and hopefully star clan will bring you up to there hold" Bluestar said before she lent down and gestured for the spirit to lean against her and when she felt his fur touch hers, she had to resist purring because Rusty's fur felt way too warm like she was sitting next to a warm fire place not that she knew how that felt like no of course not

"Thank thank you" Rusty said then he felt someone else lean against his other side and found Graykit smiling at Rusty then together the three laid down and relaxed and Rusty had a smile on his face for the first time in a long time

"Hmm you know you need a clan name if your going to be staying around here" Bluestar said and happily Rusty nodded smiling

"Yeah I think that'd be nice" Rust said and instantly when Bluestar saw the flames in his eyes again she thought of a name

"How about firekit" Bluestar said and seeing the smile on the kits face she knew that what would happen in the future will definitely have this little spirit in it

Several moons later (night of the clan meeting)

It was time for the meeting of the clan's once again at fourtrees and the four leaders

Crookedstar the leader of riverclan a huge tom with a twisted jaw, Tallstar the leader of windclan a black and white tom with a long tail, then there was the shadowclan leader Brokenstar a long eared dark brown tabby, and finally the most important in Firekits mind Bluestar the leader of thunderclan she had came to the gathering last on purpose so Firekit could get in a good spot before they began and quickly she climbed up into the fourtress and sitting at her spot with her deputy Redtail behind her she gave a look to the riverclan and Shadowclan and a nod of friendship to Longtail who nodded back and after talking for awhile they chose to have Bluestar talk first

"Well the first thing I must say is that food is well over in thunderclan and we have plenty of kits and warriors" Bluestar said this caused the other clans to nod and start moving to talk about another clan only for Bluestar continue with a mysterious smile

"And also there's also the fact that something new has entered the forest and I have already welcomed him of sorts" Bluestar said and when the other leaders noticed that even her own clan was looking at her strangely did they realise she did this on her own without anyone knowing

"And what might this thing be" Longtail said and with a smirk Bluestar looked up

"Hey Firekit want to introduce yourself" Bluestar said and looking up everyone at fourtrees found a small kitten was above the leaders and his eyes gave a glow when Bluestar mentioned him

"Sure I have just the thing" Firekit said before racing up the tree and disappearing and then music started coming down to them (Grim grinning Ghosts the living tombstone version check on YouTube to listen while you read)

And when they heard the kit singing most shivered

 **When hinges creak in doorless chambers**

 **And strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls**

 **Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still**

 **That is the time when ghosts are present**

 **Practicing their terror with ghoulish delight**

 **(Echo)**

And during the echo Firekit jumped down and in mid air stopped staring straight at the leaders with his tail swung behind his paws and a creepy smile on his face and with a glow to his eyes this caused the leaders and deputy to jump except Bluestar **  
**

 **When the crypt doors creak  
And the tombstones quake  
Spooks come out for a singing wake  
Happy haunts materialize  
And begin to vocalize  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize  
**

Firekit song and several cats tried to hide in the brush only for fidelity to appear beside them and then another kit came walking out of the woods and that kit's mother was surprised

"Graykit" the she cat said watching as her kit sat down then she watched as Fire kit sat down beside him **  
**

 **Now don't close your eyes  
And don't try to hide  
Or a silly spook may sit by your side  
Shrouded in a daft disguise  
They pretend to terrorize**

And then they watched as Fire kit spread his mouth out wide and stuck out his tongue in the most weirdest and funniest way and it caused Graykit to laugh before Firekit jumped and started to fly but touched his tail to Graykit's nose but it went through him **  
**

 **Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize  
**

Then Firekit landed on a old tree and he flew around it

 **As the moon climbs high o'er dead oak tree  
Spooks arrive for the midnight spree  
Creepy creeps with eerie eyes**

His eyes glowed even more **  
Start to shriek and harmonize  
Grim grinning ghosts come out socialize  
**Then a bell rang from somewhere unown **  
When you hear the knell of a requiem bell  
Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell  
Restless bones etherealize  
Rise as spooks of every size  
(Spooky laughter)**

Then Firekit jumped and landed on Crookedstar and seemed to meld into him and possesses him causing his eyes to turn a fiery green and then he spoke through him **  
When the crypt doors creak  
And the tombstones quake  
Spooks come out for a singing wake  
Happy haunts materialize  
And begin to vocalize  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize  
**Then he jumped into Brokenstar **  
Now don't close your eyes  
And don't try to hide  
Or a silly spook may sit by your side  
Shrouded in a daft disguise  
They pretend to terrorize  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize  
**Then he jumped into Tallstar **  
As the moon climbs high o'er dead oak tree  
Spooks arrive for the midnight spree  
Creepy creeps with eerie eyes  
Start to shriek and harmonize  
Grim grinning ghosts come out socialize  
**Then he jumped landing beside Bluestar and everyone stared at him **  
When you hear the knell of a requiem bell  
Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell  
Restless bones etherealize  
Rise as spooks of every size  
(Spooky laughter)**

Then Firekit jumped down landing in the middle of fourtrees and looking up at the cloudless sky and at the stars

 **When the crypt doors creak  
And the tombstones quake  
Spooks come out for a singing wake  
Happy haunts materialize  
And begin to vocalize  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize**

 **Now don't close your eyes**  
 **And don't try to hide**  
 **Or a silly spook may sit by your side**  
 **Shrouded in a daft disguise**  
 **They pretend to terrorize**  
 **Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize**

 **As the moon climbs high o'er dead oak tree**  
 **Spooks arrive for the midnight spree**  
 **Creepy creeps with eerie eyes**  
 **Start to shriek and harmonize**  
 **Grim grinning ghosts come out socialize**

 **When you hear the knell of a requiem bell**  
 **Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell**  
 **Restless bones etherealize**  
 **Rise as spooks of every size**  
 **(Spooky laughter)**

Then Firekit jumped up and sat down in mid air in front of the leaders once again

 **If you would like to join are jamberry**

 **There's a simple rule that's compulsory**

 **Mortals pay a token fee**

 **Rest in peace the hauntings free**

 **So hurry back we would like your company**

 **Be sure to bring your death certificate**

 **If you decide to join us**

 **Make final arrangements now**

 **We've been Dying to have you**

 **(Echo)**

And with that Firekit dropped until he landed right beside Bluestar who cuffed him on the head

"You didn't need to be that extravagant" Bluestar said rolling her eyes at the kit beside her

"What I've been learning all these new powers I just wanted to test a few" Firekit said pouting this caused Bluestar to smirk

"So you found a ghost" Crookedstar said while staring at Firekit

"Yep she helped me"Firekit said and then the gathering went on just as normally except for the odd glance at Firekit who wouldn't leave Bluestar's side not even when they started heading back to camp but before Bluestar left the gathering she added one last thing

"Oh and seeing as Firekit isn't exactly a part of thunderclan he might go to the other camps as well and I have made him promise in the name of starclan to not share anything he learns" Bluestar said and nodding they left and before the other clans lost sight of then they watched as before they lost sight of Firekit they watched as the tip of his tail fought fire and they could see the flames moving in the breeze before he noticed it and snuffed it out on his fur then he quickly followed Bluestar


	3. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	4. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	5. Chapter 3

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-a8dc-d5df-dfbc-a2cbfc04deb1" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Roboto; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Chapter 3 the clans reaction/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Roboto; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"It was only when they were far enough away and back at camp before the group turned to their leader who had climbed up on highrock /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting" Bluestar said this caused several of the cats in camp to come out and sit under the rock to hear the news their leader had for them while the others who had went to the gathering were also looking up in question then they froze and started looking around 'where did the ghost go' several people thought only for one to spot him sitting down on top of bluestar's den yawning before he laid down with his eyes lidded while he watched around and looked at the gathering cats/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Today I told the cats at the gathering about a new creature I found in the woods and before you start yelling at me for not telling or warning those going to the gathering the reason why is the fact that Firekit wanted to surprise everyone with this" Bluestar said and when she said kit everyone looked up then those that hadn't known about Firekit noticed the red tail swinging above Bluestar's den and then the kitten sleeping there this caused Bluestar to turn around and notice as well before she shook her head and went back to her clan/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""As you can see Firekit is a bit of anomaly and he will not be joining any of the clans and before you worry about food and such I will just plainly tell you this you won't have to" Bluestar said this caused some confusion but most just wondered what she was talking about but just shrugged it of trusting their leader although one of the cats a newly made warrior Tigerclaw was looking at Firekit with a gleam in his eyes and it was with that news that everyone went to sleep/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"The next morning/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"When the first warrior woke up the first thing he found was firekit running around the camp and going threw things the cat blinked once twice then went back to bed thinking he was dreaming/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"The second person to wake up was spottedleaf and when she found Firekit floating of the ground around camp she quickly took a glance inside her medicine area to make sure none of them broke and caused her hallucinations./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"It was only when Graykit had woken up and went outside did anyone else other than those that went to the gathering started to believe what they were seeing the kitten was going through solid objects, flying, and didn't eat several of the older cats decided that they would stay indoors for that day although when the she-cats heard Firekit's story from the first cat he told it too (Graykit) they soon flocked the in there words poor kit that lost his life so young and had been trapped in a rundown place without any form of mother around,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"This actually started a game that all of the kits liked to play and their parents greatly enjoyed find the spirit cat that was hiding from the female population of camp most couldn't find him will except for Graykit and whenever he caught him Firekit would promise revenge although it was only later when all of the warriors had gotten back did all of them start accepting Firekit because the Fresh kill pile was higher than it had been for awhile and they quickly figured out how when another mouse feel on the pile with a bite marks on its neck that was smoking just a bit and looking up they just saw a glimpse of Firekit hiding what he had been doing and some of them even noticed the short blush he had on his face when he hid/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"But it seemed Firekit also was a favorite of the leader because she seemed to hang around him the most although the rumor mill going around thanks to graykit was that she usually liked to stay close to the kit because of his warm fur that felt like a warm sunny day on the rocks in camp during the leaf bare time and some of the she cats tried it and they had to agree it did feel like that but afterwards one she-cat warned everyone not to try and clean the kits fur because it tasted like ash and soot to the core this caused many of the she-cat group especially the mothers to almost always attempt it although most quickly stopped most thinking it was impossible to clean his fur from the soot and ash covering him but one person that didn't stop was Bluestar and several of the clan started calling the spirit cat Bluestar's little kit this usually got them tick duty with the elders from their leader and several laughs from their fellow warriors till they joined them as well/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"But soon enough Firekit was getting antsy he wanted to look around because while some moons had passed since his death he still had his kitnes about him he was still forever curious and he told Bluestar of wanting to adventure and she quickly pointed him to one place/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Why don't you go over and check out windclan Firekit just make sure you don't burn all of the snow over there" Bluestar said although she had another reason for sending the kit away she felt that a battle was going to start soon and she didn't want Firekit to be there to see his friends get hurt but not being able to help them without aligning to one clan or the other so she sent him to windclan and when he got there he surprised the guards I mean who wouldn't be surprised when one of the guards found Firekit looking down from above him with their faces inches apart and without anyone else noticing/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Hello there Bluestar was right I did need to watch out for the snow" Firekit said before landing and soon enough the snow melted and the water evaporated making the patch he was standing in be the only place with grass and both warrior and kit looked down and back up at each other then the cat brought the young kit to his leader this caused even more cats to stop and stare at the kit because whenever he moved forward another lump of snow vanished into the air and soon enough the leader Tallstar had came out and found the kit there/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""And what pray tale are you doing over here little spirit" Tallstar asked the kit who had been trying to cool down his heat to no avail/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Uh I wanted to explore and Bluestar said you guys were nice although she was right that I should watch out for the snow" Firekit said looking down at the only land in the land of snow around/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Yes I can agree with that although I have to ask why would Bluestar send you here" Tallstar said before he noticed a frown on Firekit's face/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""I think she thought that there land was about to be attacked and didn't want me in the fight because it would be unfair" Firekit said this just caused Tallstar to smirk/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Hmm sounds more like she wants to protect you hmm I guess I wouldn't mind the company" Tallstar said this caused some of the clan to smirk then they all watched as Firekit followed their leader into his den but soon enough several cats pulled firekit out and asked him to walk around their dens which caused them to quickly warm up and instantly the windclan cats liked the small kit especially when he had ran around playing with a few of the other kits and had on accident landed in the medicine cat's usual medicine herbs place and laying there Firekit watched as the plant grew with him so close to it like it and quickly the Medicine cat enlisted Fire kits help in collecting and warming up the herbs that he needed but soon enough Firekit hit his first problem he had been running around playing in the small clearing he had made when he on accident ran past the windclan and riverclan borders the small kit only realized he had done so when he found unfamiliar cats surrounding him/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh oops did I cross one of the borders huh heh sorry" Firekit said blushing as he looked around then he noticed the pounds of water surrounding him/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Huh so you're this spirit cat that everyone's talking about what our you doing over here" one of the cats said and the only answer Firekit had was to shrug/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""I actually didn't notice I had past a border sorry but what's riverclan like is it like Thunderclan and Windclan ooh hey can I heard you guys can swim can I try please please" Fidelity said jumping in excitement although his question caused all of the cats to freeze for a bit/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Huh well I guess heh besides you're the only other cat around this place that actually admits that swimming is useful" the leader of this group of cats yelled over toward where the other clan camps were as he led Firekit over to a small pond/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Okay then first thing jump into this and move your legs if I think your going to sink Ill" the cat was saying but he was interrupted when he heard a splash then he heard bubbling and looking into the pond he spotted Firekit surrounded by the boiling water while he floated inside it then gingerly he placed a paw into the water and with widening eyes he jumped in and Instantly relaxed/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.9565217391304346; margin-top: 3pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Okay you guys have to try this it's warm" the cat said and soon enough thanks to Fire kits jukusys riverclan started to like the kit but he left quickly before he could notice the cats planning on attacking snake rocks know back in winter clan Firekit was back to playing and having fun and then late in the night while a battle happened over at thunderclan Firekit slept on huddled in a pile of other kits in windclan/span/p 


End file.
